A Cold Shower
by McGee42
Summary: Someone's had a long day and needs a cold shower to cool off. Little does she know, she's going to get some company.Femme Slash. AH


**AN:** Thank you so very much to Project Team Beta, secretlysevervus, anythingzombie, Lulu M and smexy4smarties for being awesome. Also, a huge thank you to the fantastic people who donated their time, energy and moola to this. 3 3 3

This was originally a one-shot to help raise money for Donor's Choose. Please consider visiting their site (http:/www (dot) donorschoose (dot)org) and helping out a classroom in need.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I made a playlist for some *ahem* inspiration. I think it's pretty darn cool and wanted to share:

Take It Off – The Donnas (http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=nCvRT2sy5FE&ob=av2n)

You Drive Me Wild – Joan Jett (http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=eirtcrk2pYw)

Zero – The Yeah Yeah Yeahs(http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=pmGNo8RL5kM)

.

.

* * *

I had been looking forward to this moment all day. The muggy summer heat of the city made me uncomfortable in my own skin. I felt like a hot mess. My hair was stuck to the back of my neck, my entire body felt tacky with sweat, and I wanted nothing more than to take a cool shower when I finally got home after my horrendously long day.

As soon as I stepped into the apartment, the chilly air conditioning hit my flushed face. I could feel my overheated body start to cool down immediately. I barely made sure the door was shut before I started to strip my clothes off. Shoes first, then that horrible hose that was required in my conservative office. _Stupid nylon prison_.

It felt so good to finally be able to take a deep breath and not feel like I had a wet blanket weighing down my chest. It was times like this that made me seriously question my decision to come here in the first place.

I moved here right after I graduated college for a journalism internship with a national non-profit's newsletter. I thought that a new city would help me "discover" myself after college turned out not to be the identity-finder everyone said it would be for me. I gave the city a one-year deadline and then was planning to head back to the Pacific Northwest.

Turns out all I needed to find was the right woman. I wasn't planning on meeting anyone, really, but three months before I was supposed to leave, our eyes met-as well as other parts-and the rest was history.

We were at a friend of a friend's party; I'd hated those things, but somehow I always got dragged to them, despite my objections. This time I'd let my co-intern, Edward, bring me along with him. He'd said he didn't know anyone else besides the host and didn't want to go alone. I'd felt bad for the guy and had agreed to be his "date" for the evening.

Of course, once we'd arrived, he introduced himself to ten people all at once and disappeared into the crowd. I never liked networking-ironic considering my poli-sci and journalism double major-and had resigned myself to hiding out in the corner of the kitchen, observing the party's shenanigans from behind my curtain of hair. At least I'd had the foresight to set up camp near the onion dip.

Then I'd heard her.

"If you don't stop chewing on that lip, I promise you that I'm going to give you something else to nibble on."

I remembered looking up and being shocked to hear such a commanding voice come out of someone who was so unabashedly feminine.

I'd let go of my lip long enough to respond to this beautiful stranger. "Yeah? Like what?" I was never that bold, but she could always get that reaction out of me, even before she'd known my name.

"How about you come home with me, and we find out together?" She'd winked at me, and had reached out her perfectly manicured hand.

I'd been helpless under her gaze. I'd taken her offer, both of them, actually, and had let her lead me across the hall to her place-which six months later was _our_ place. I'd waved to Edward as we'd walked by, not even stopping to let him know that I'd been abandoning him. He'd offered me a quirked eyebrow when he'd seen me leaving, but I had been in so deep so soon with her, I didn't care about his unasked questions.

She had a way of making everything else fade into the background when we were in the same room, like all the light in the universe was just focused on her. She was why I'd stayed here, even though four months out of the year I would have peeled off my skin if someone had told me that it would make me feel cooler.

By the time I got to the bathroom, all that was left on me was my bra and panties, both soaked through with sweat from my short walk home from the Metro. I loved this city, but I hated the weather.

Every year that the mercury soared, I threatened to move back home to Washington state, but even my cat knew that I was bluffing. This was my seventh summer here, and unless my dream job and my gorgeous partner somehow materialized in the temperate rain forest I grew up in, I was going to remain a resident in the District for the foreseeable future.

I sighed with relief after I pulled my loose bun out and felt my long brown hair fall down my back. As I fiddled with the shower knobs to get the water temperature as low as it could go, I tugged off my underwear, grateful to finally be rid of the day's accoutrements. I stepped into the tub and was about to close the curtain when I felt myself being stroked. Just the barest touch down the center of my back made my skin tingle.

After jumping at the surprise of being touched, I relaxed into the caress, her hand gently tracing the curve of my spine. And then her tongue joined in. My nipples puckered in anticipation, and I moaned aloud.

Over the echoing splash of the water I hadn't heard any one enter the apartment or follow me into the bathroom, but it was obvious that I wasn't alone anymore.

"I've been thinking about this all day," she said.

"Mmmm, really?"

"Yes. I had a terrible time concentrating in the office when all I could think about was how when I got home, I wanted to take you and make you come so hard your legs would quiver."

"Oh, God," I groaned.

After six years, she could still turn me on faster than flipping a switch. It was just one of the many reasons why we were so good together.

She stepped into the shower behind me and pressed herself against me. The heat of her skin at my back and the chill of the water down my front was a lesson in contrasts. Goosebumps broke out along my body. I shivered with pleasure.

But I wanted more. I _always_ wanted more.

Her hands cupped my breasts, feeling their weight. Her fingers circled around my aureole, and just when I thought that I would burst from anticipation, she pinched the tips, hard.

I whimpered and the sound echoed against the tiles.

"God, baby. That feels so good. I love it when you my play with my nipples."

"I know. Tell me how hot I make you."

"I… oooh." Her mouth on my skin stopped me. I couldn't continue. She knew just where to touch me to make me incoherent. Grinning wickedly, she pulled my face towards her and ravished my mouth.

Rubbing and pinching me in all the right places, she worked my flesh like I was a puppet on a string. She leaned over my shoulder and nibbled at the nape of my neck, moving her way up to my lobe, taking it between her teeth and pulling it gently.

I reached behind me, needing to feel her soft skin under my hands, but she gently nudged me away.

"Nuh-uh. This is about you, love. I'll get my turn later."

"Promise?" I snaked my hand back between us and stroked what I could reach of her thigh.

"God, yes," she hissed.

She whipped me around to face her with my nipples still between her fingers. I whimpered in disappointment when she let go of them and trailed her hands down my arms. Holding my wrists together, she lifted my arms above my head and attacked my breasts with her mouth.

Right before I thought I would go mad with wanting, she slipped a lithe thigh between mine, letting me grind myself on her while she feasted on my chest. Wildly writhing against her, my moans reverberated throughout the bathroom. I wanted to watch her lips on my breasts, but I couldn't help myself when I closed my eyes and threw my head back against the tile. A dull thump echoed in the small space, but I was so far gone I didn't notice the bruise until the next day.

I was so close to reaching my peak that I didn't care our neighbors could probably hear me through our thin walls. When she popped my nipple out of her mouth and removed her leg, I cried out in frustration.

She chuckled. "Not yet, pet. I want to hear you begging for me."

Before I could plead for my release, she leaned forward, her breasts just out of my reach, and took my lips with hers. Our tongues danced together as she returned to playing with my aching nibs, until they were so tender that they teetered on that knife blade edge of pleasure-pain.

_Goddamn, that hurts so good._

The water continued to beat down on my heated skin, cooling me, while her ministrations made my pussy wetter and hotter than I thought possible.

Although I always protested at the time, I loved how she tortured me, keeping me up on that ledge for as long as possible, until I would do anything for her to get me off.

"Please, touch me. I need your fingers in me, now," I groaned.

"Do you? I think I need to tease you more. Your pussy needs to be more patient."

She gathered my wet hair in her hand and pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck for her to suck lightly on. She knew how crazy that made me. Hell, she had helped me find that out about myself.

She moved her way across my collar bone, down between my breasts, nipping and licking at my skin. She went all the way past my belly, and right when I thought she was finally moving in for the kill, she veered left to my hip. Once there, she kissed the ink I had gotten a year ago, on our five year anniversary. Her fingers traced the delicate petals then she stopped and looked up at me with hooded eyes.

"This is so sexy. Seeing this on you makes me wet."

"Please, baby, please. Let me help you feel good. I want you so bad."

"I know you do. I can feel how ready you are." She swiped her hand up the inside of my thigh, just stopping at the apex of my legs. Knowing exactly what she was doing to me, she danced her fingertips around and around my skin, never quite touching me where I needed her the most.

"Just do it. Make me come."

She looked me in the eye as she glided up my body. "Uh-uh. I'm not through with you yet," she whispered teasingly in my ear and then captured it with her mouth.

Quickly, she grasped my hips and turned me again to face the shower walls. Her hands left my skin, and I groaned as she thrust me against the tile. I clenched my thighs together, desperate to feel any sort of friction.

"No, baby," she said as she pulled my legs apart. "I love seeing how ready you are for me. I can't touch your pretty pussy if you hide yourself from me, now can I?"

I mumbled a response against the shower tiles, incapable of forming words.

She massaged my backside with one hand, while the other drifted in between my legs.

"Here? Is this where you want me to touch you?" She reached between them and lightly stroked my lips.

I arched against her, my whole body tense, unable to speak.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Suddenly, her hands left me and I felt a hard smack against my rear, pushing my aching nipples harder into the cool tile. Before I could swallow it back, a squeal of surprise escaped my lips. She circled the globes of my ass, teasing, getting close to where I wanted her but deliberately holding off.

If she didn't touch my clit soon, I was going to do it myself.

When I was just about to tell her that, I felt her perfect fingers work their way between my lips, gently stroking around my entrance, moving up to my clit and barely brushing across it. One circuit, two circuits…

I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed her hand and put it right where I wanted it. She bit my shoulder in response and plunged one finger into me. I gasped.

"More, more, more," I begged, my flushed face pushed against the tile.

"Like this?"

Two fingers now. In and out. Pulsing inside of me. Matching the beat of my heart. My panting breath.

"_More_," I growled.

Three of her fingers pumped their way in and out of my body. I felt myself instinctively tightening around them.

Patient no longer, my hand joined hers. I had no choice. I needed to touch myself, to add that final element to the equation before I spontaneously combusted from need. My clit was ready for me, budding out of my lips and aching with desire.

I groaned in relief. Moaning loudly, I uncontrollably rocked my hips, humping her hand.

"The noises you make, baby. I love that I make you sound like that. It's so hot." After every word, she thrust her fingers in me.

All I could do was grunt in response.

Our fingers found the rhythm together. Too soon and not soon enough, I felt my entire body centered where our hands were. She pushed herself into me, her fingers pressing, pressing, pressing, right there.

I felt myself get tighter and tighter, until my universe was as small as a pin prick.

Then the explosion.

I screamed out her name.

"Oh, God, Rooooose!"

She wrapped her arms around me and held me as I slowly regained control of my heaving body. Her fingertips danced across my skin as I felt my heartbeat regulate itself. When I could stand on my own, she let go of me just long enough to turn off the water and open the curtain to get my towel.

Lovingly, she reached behind me to squeeze the water out of my hair. She took her time drying off my body, patting each part gently as if I were a precious gift. I watched her hungrily as she then did the same to herself. I loved how comfortable she was with her body, unabashedly watching me watching her.

While she bent over the tub, one leg lifted up to steady herself, I spied the long-necked bird tattooed on her shoulder. I leaned in close to kiss the white ink etched into her skin as she toweled herself off.

"So, you said something about my turn?" I whispered huskily in her ear.

She turned around to look at me and winked.

"I did. You know I always keep my promises, Bella."


End file.
